Input
by Lady DuCaine
Summary: Weeks of working on a gateway generator leaves a lot to be desired.


Input.  
Weeks of working on a gateway generator leaves a lot to be desired.

Tanya crumpled up her latest gate design, it wouldn't work, none of them would work unless she could actually seen how a working one was made, but that wouldn't ever happen the only gate on this backwards world was gone. She somewhat put all the blame of destroying that gate on their own leader Wildwing. He blew it up to prevent Dragaunus from bringing more of his own people from Limbo and to save Earth from the same fate that Puckworld had when Dragaunus was there. She grabbed another sheet of paper and started to draw another gate design but her mood was destroyed. Maybe one of the others would be up to a little game of hockey. She figured that would help ease her mind. She headed towards the recreation room to see Phil walking away with Wing by his side. Well, it means that she wouldn't have to look at Wing for now.

"Is anyone up for a round of hockey before tonight's game?" She asked, looking at the ducks in the room. All who was there was Mallory.

"I'm up for a round. How's the designs?" asked Mallory, as she headed towards the locker with her.

"Not well, I have nothing to go by; I'm starting to think Dragaunus had some help building it or something, because I can't figure it out."

"Something will turn up, Tanya. Now come on, we got some hockey to play. It will help open your mind," Mallory said.

"You are sounding like Grin, Mallory." Tanya said, as she looked at her as they laced up their skates.

"Don't let him hear you say that. The last time he heard Dive say that, Dive had rice in his hair," said Mallory, as she dropped one of the pucks on the rink and started to skate towards the net with Tanya close behind her.

Tanya laughed and stole the puck away from Mallory. "If we could find the Raptor was at, at least the remnants of it, there might be enough of the computer left to find Dragaunus's blue prints."

"Well we've never really roughly searched the crash site, but with the crash area covered by deep water, it's a slim chance it's in one piece or that anything works."

"That's true," Tanya said, as she struck the puck sending it into the net. "If it did break into two pieces then the whole generator is ruined and probably badly rusted to the point of not even working if we did manage to get it fixed. I'll just have to work on the design for the gateway generator."

"You'll figure it out, you usually do."

They spent another hour on the ice before they stopped for the day and it was in the shower that Tanya got a possible idea for the generator. It would mean revamping what designs she had. But as she went to the lab, she ran it through possible problems and it was still the same results. She sat down on the stool looking at the design. She needed another eye to help with any design flaws that she would not see herself.

Tanya looked over the blue prints one more time before calling it a night, none of the others had the scientific knowledge to get it working. When she got to her room she noticed that her lamp by the bed was on, she could have sworn she had turned it off that morning. She turned on her main lights and turned the lamp off. That when she noticed the book titled Dimensions 101, she picked it up and opened it, there was a note inside.

'_You are off to a great start, don't give up.  
Tec_'

Tanya went to her security camera and found that it was working properly. She watched the tape but then about five minutes before she entered her room, the tape went static and then it was normal, but the light by her bed was now on and she could see the book under her lamp. Someone had been in her room and knew enough to zap her camera from filming whoever was in her room.

It had to be her mentor but how in the world did she manage to come here it was and bypass security, but if she told the others about this, it might get their hope up and hurt them even more if she couldn't build a gate. Tanya wondered if it was Tec, her old mentor. She remembered a book on Puckworld history that Wing had in his room. It meant visiting him but to get that book and see if there was anything mentioned about Tec.

Tanya pushed the button to ring Wing. Wing opened the door not looking very happy. "Hi Wing, do you still have the book on Puckworld history?"

"Yes, are you missing home again?" asked Wing, as he went to his shelf and pulled out a book.

"I want to read up on someone, that's all," Tanya said, as she took hold of the book from him.

"Oh, please return the book in it's state that it's in now, it's my only copy," said Wing.

"Oh I will, Wing, thanks." She said, as he handed her the book. She went back to her room and looked up the name Tec to her surprise Tec was a scientist during the first invasion, in the early part of it she was on the side of the ducks, and thought to be the one who built Drake DuCaine's mask. But some time during the war, she switched to the Saurians side and teamed up with a Saurian scientist named Sapphire.

Then, Tec and Sapphire vanished from Puckworld never to be seen again, one rumor had it that Drake DuCaine slew them both, another one had it where they were sent to Limbo with the traitors by Lady DuCaine either as punishment or to protect them.

'_Then, maybe Tec or Sapphire is still alive. But that's impossible. Limbo is a death sentence to those who are sent there_.' Tanya thought to herself, as she gazed at the green feathered portrait of Tec. But then, she saw the photo of her tutor, the one she had when she was younger, she was Tec.

Alive or not, she seems to be on her side right now. What Puckworld scientist couldn't admire the one who built the mask; it was one of the finest pieces of technology around. Maybe if she reads the book, it would give her some help on how to get the generator to work right. She laid down and opened it up to the intro, what was there to lose as she knew it came from her mentor.


End file.
